After Aizen
by ElizLyonEclipse
Summary: Ichigo and Toshiro become closer. Although Aizen is dead, all hell breaks loose with the Soul Society and the World of the Living  Not sure if it really has to do with adventure or friendship so I'm going with friendship but it kind of has both


This is my first Fan-fic I made by myself! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"Hey."

"Oi," he said, putting a hand on his hip. "How are ya?"

"I'm good. Been doing some paperwork. You?" He said as he sighs.

"Well, I was training with Xcution for a while, until Ginjo turned on me. I got some of my powers back two nights ago. So, I'm alright..."

"That's good to hear."

"I guess so," he said, scratching the back of his head. "So how's Rangiku?"

"Oh, her? She's good. She's been a lazy drunk all day." He said letting out a sigh. "How's Karin and Yuzu?"

"They're alright. Yuzu is the same as always, and Karin has taken up a bad habit of cursing, but they're both growing up.**"**

"I see. Karin is that age I guess. I curse people sometimes but not all the time." He said, laughing a bit.

He chuckled. "People like Rangiku when they don't get their paperwork done," he added.

"I swear, if Rangiku keeps it up, I'm gonna tell her she's fired.. I'm not sure what she will be fired from but I will think is something."

He let out another chuckle. "You scare me sometimes, Toshiro.."

He laughed a bit. "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you." He then narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, becoming more serious again. "So how's Hinamori? I haven't seen everyone in at least seventeen months, so you should give them a hello for me."

He kept his eyes narrowed as he spoke these words. "You can say Hinamori to her but Toshiro to me?" He then let out a defeated sigh and spoke again. "She's fine. I will indeed tell everyone you said hi."

He scowled, looking away. "Tch, yeah, 'cause I don't know her well." He let it go, but didn't look back at him. "But thanks..."

He let out another defeated sigh then looked down at the floor. "Your dad is weird by the way. So isn't your Teddy bear lion thingy."

He looked back at him. "Yeah... but I owe my dad... He and Kisuke brought Rukia back to the World of the Living, and she returned my powers back to me..." he said, completely disregarding the part about Kon. He was still angry at him, so he didn't want to think about the little bastard.

"Your dad as done a lot for you. Be grateful." He said, looking back up and ignoring about his own comment about Kon.

He crossed his arms. "I am, even though he's usually a complete nutcase on almost all other times."

"He seems to be good for that kind of stuff. Speaking of nutcases, how is Tatsuki?" He then walks to his desk but doesn't sit down.

"Eh, well, she's alright. I told them all about it, just to let you know," he said, putting his hands in his pockets."Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, and Chizuru. I didn't want to keep it from them any longer."

"How did they react to it?"

"Well, since they were already involved and Kisuke didn't erase their memories, they weren't exactly too surprised about the details."

"I'm surprised with Keigo. That crazy bastard needs some chill pills."

"Yeah no kidding," he said, scowling at the thought of how annoying he was. "He runs toward me every single day of school, yelling 'Ichigo!' It's so damn annoying..."

"I would've already kicked his ass.. But that's just me." He said as he finally sits down and chuckles a bit.

"I did, several times. But of course, Keigo is Keigo and he wouldn't change even if hell broke loose."

"So true. Although, he can be serious at times. It's nice to see he isn't a class clown everyday all the time."

An irk mark appeared on his forehead from thinking about him. "Yeah... Well it looks like Rukia is Fuku Taichou of Squad 13 now, eh? Anything else happen since I was gone?"

"Well, Rangiku tried to succeed in her bankai but got hurt so she is in the medical ward. Kenpachi is still threatening to kill random ass people, and Izuru, Momo, and Komomaru are getting better with everything. Momo is all healed up.. From me stabbing her during the fight with Aizen." He look a deep breath and sighed.

He scowled and looked away, feeling his pain. "That bastard, Aizen," he mumbled, his hands balling into fists.

"Hey, listen. If it wasn't for you, he would've killed us all and taken over the Soul Society. That would be chaos." He looked out the window and closed his eyes against the sunlight.

He let out a sigh. "I guess I'll take that as a thank you, but really... I had to do it. Otherwise I would have lost everything I cared about..."

"True."

He sighed. "Yeah... And I'd gladly do it again and lose my powers once more if it meant keeping everyone safe..."

"I wouldn't blame you. I would too. But I was weak.. I didn't think either. I was too furious." He opened his eyes and looked at Ichigo.

He looked back at him. "You did your part in keeping them safe as well as you could. That's all that really matters."

"True I guess. I'm still pissed that Aizen made me stab Momo." He scowled at the images popping up in his head.

He shook his head, knowing what he was thinking about. "Don't worry yourself over something that's in the past. We can't change it now."

"Unfortunately that's true. Things happen for a reason. Just like my arm chopped off had a reason. Kidding but seriously, it was my fault that it was cut off. He was indeed right. I was wide open." He looks at the door. Then back at Ichigo.

He nodded, knowing the truth in his words as he turned back to look at the door, wondering who it was.

The door opens, only to be Rangiku. He looks at her then scowls. "Are you drunk?"

He could almost smell the alcohol on her. 'Uh oh,' he thought, feeling an angry vibe radiating around Toushirou.

Her words came slowly and drunkenly. "Rangiku!" He stands up and grabs her hand, leading her to her room while leaving Ichigo alone in the office. "I can't believe you! Drunk again! You're fired!" he soon walks back and sits back down at his desk.

He chuckled under his breath, trying not to let Rangiku hear. But even if she heard, she was probably so drunk she wouldn't even notice it.

He sighed and then looked up at Ichigo. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He hesitated once again before he spoke. "Where are you staying tonight? At Kenpachi's?" He chuckled then started up again. "If you need a place, you can stay here tonight.. Just watch out for Rangiku. She might try to cuddle with you while you sleep.."

He shuddered at the thought of Kenpachi and Rangiku. "Thanks for the offer, I suppose I will stay here. It's getting pretty late anyway."

"Yeah. I didn't think you would go for Kenpachi." He chuckled then seemed serious again.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"If you want, you can use the spare room."

"Thanks," he said, rubbing his eyes. "Well, I guess I'm off to bed... I'll see you in the morning," he said beginning to walk of into a random direction. He realized what he was doing and stopped, a defeated look coming onto his face as a sweat drop slid down his forehead. "Which way is it?

He chuckled then walked up to Ichigo. "If you go down this hallway, near the end, there is a door that say 315. That's the one."

"Alright. Thank you, Toushirou," he said, heading off, not noticing the irony in his room number. "I'll see you in the morning then."

He scowled at Ichigo's words but then soon enough just sighed in defeat. "Night. I'll see you in the morning. Oh! Lock the door unless you want Rangiku in there with you!" He chuckled then mumbled to himself. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Alright, fine," he said, leaving with a wave.

* * *

><p>Sorry! Short chapter! I hope you liked it though! Review please!<p> 


End file.
